Being able to froth a drink is of great interest.
In fact, prior-art frothers are used by health enthusiasts to mix supplement powder into water by shaking the vessel.
Prior-art frothers are often comprised of a large mesh grid or a moving mesh ball which is meant to break up the powder and help it dissolve.
Unfortunately, they suffer from many disadvantages.
For instance, they require a lot of work by the user.
Another disadvantage is that the powder may still be found in the drink, which is not desirable for the user.
Frothing can also be done when preparing a Matcha tea.
As known to the skilled addressee, a key ingredient for the Matcha tea preparation is Matcha powder. The Matcha powder also has to be distributed evenly in the drink.
A first step in the preparation of the Matcha tea is the pouring of hot water into a bowl containing a given quantity of Matcha powder.
In a second step, a bamboo Matcha whisk is typically used for mixing the Matcha powder and the hot water together to therefore make the Matcha tea.
The skilled addressee will appreciate that the whisking of the mixture composed of Matcha powder and hot water will require from the user some effort and patience in order to obtain a proper result. This can create frustration.
There is a need for a frother that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.